And You're Supposed to be Who?
by The Fangirl With A 1000 Names
Summary: Isabella just thought she was going to have a normal day. She wasn't expecting to have a knock at her door, a large package, or a chatty Italian who was just a little cute. Based off of LolliDictator/ es.1995's manual fics. First fic, so please be nice guys Now accepting OC's.
1. Meeting

**Disclaimer: Really, if I owned Hetalia I'd be rich thanks to the millions of fangirls and not writing on here. Therefore, I do not own Hetalia.**

Isabella groaned and rolled over in her bed, not expecting to fall onto the floor with a loud thud that would wake her dog and cause him to attack her face with his tongue. Then again, Isabella wouldn't be expecting a lot of things that would happen within the next few hours.

After pushing her dog, Tino away from her face and making her bed, she went to wipe the dog saliva from her face. She quickly made her bed, and headed down the stairs for some much needed tea. She set the kettle to boil, and made her way to the living room, turning on her television to check the weather. She nodded her head and made a noise of approval. "Not to hot today, just right to go to the market."

She continued to listen to the noise, making herself comfortable on her fluffy yet small loveseat. "Oh good, they finally caught the rapist terrorizing the girls in the neighborhood," she stated with a small smile, while petting Tino who had come to join her from upstairs. The kettle in the kitchen started screeching, so she quickly made her way to her stove, Tino on her heels.

She dropped a few green tea packets in to steep, and made her way to Tino's food bowl. After filling it with Purina Puppy Chow © and filling up his water bowl, she once again migrated into her living room onto her loveseat. She watched for a few minutes, listening to a story about two teenagers who tortured a dog and were facing a long time in prison if convicted. She got up to check on her tea, thoroughly disgusted by the two teens.

A few minutes later, Isabella was relaxing on the couch, enjoying the quiet drone of the television and Tino's loud munches on his puppy food. After a few more cups of tea, she sighed and headed up the stairs and into her bedroom. She stretched and opened the doors to her closet. "Let's see, it'll be in the 70's today… ah, yes a sundress," she muttered, pawing through her clothes until she found the yellow dress she was looking for. Slipping on matching sandals, she grabbed her backpack and packed it full of the necessities; her phone, her wallet, lip balm, pepper spray, pens and pencils, drawing materials, and a sketchpad. She then proceeded to grab Tino's dog leash, a pair of sunglasses and her keys.

Ready to head downstairs and out the door, she was surprised to hear the doorbell ring. She walked down the stairs, a curious expression evident on her face. "I'm not expecting someone, and I doubt it's the mailwoman," she whispered, opening the door and keeping Tino back.

"Uh, I've got a package for an Isabella Roma. If you'll just sign here, I can wheel it in," the man said in a slightly shaking voice. Isabella signed, but questioned, "Wheel?" Sure enough, the man; his name tag said Phillip Mace; wheeled in a package, much larger than any package she had ever received.

"Uh, thank you," Isabella said awkwardly, as he nodded just as awkwardly and headed back to his truck to deliver mail.

Isabella looked at the package, and walked over to it curiously. "I didn't order this, I live by myself, and it looks expensive. Who ordered this?" She wondered out loud. She looked at what she thought to be the front, and saw a packet attached.

**FELICIANO VARGAS: User Guide and Manual**

**CONGRATULATIONS! **You have just purchased your very own FELICIANO VARGAS unit! In order to allow you full access to all of your unit's wonderful traits, we have provided this manual. Reading it is highly advised to avoid any undesirable situations involving a furious older brother unit.

**Technical Specifications:**

Name: Feliciano Vargas. Will respond to "Italy", "Italia", "Venice", "Milan", "Florence", "Veneziano", "Feli", and "Pasta freak".

Age: 20

Place of Manufacture: Venice, Italy

Height: 5'8"

Weight: N/A (it tends to fluctuate with his intake of pasta)

Length: Well, he sure won't be raising a white flag in _this _department, if you catch our drift...

Isabella looked at the 'manual' again. "A unit? What is that supposed to mean?"

She continued to read, periodically looking at the large box in front of her. Once she had thoroughly read the manual through, twice, she decided she was going to wake him up. "Okay Tino, get ready for a surprise," she warned him, closing her door. He perked up at his name, and she smiled and patted his head.

She went into the kitchen and heated up the pasta she had coincidentally made the night before. She set it next to the box and she soon heard loud punching, though it ended very quickly. "Help-a me! This-a box is hard!" A frantic voice called from inside the box. Isabella quickly undid the top to the box and hushed Tino, who decided to bark and the unknown voice.

Out of the box came a blur and Isabella felt something someone jump into her arms and hug her tightly. "Thank-a you for-a saving me from that-a box!" The person in her arms exclaimed. Isabella looked at him hesitantly. He, at least she thought it was a he, had brown hair and amber eyes and was crying. He was wearing a blue military uniform, and what seemed to be a white flag in his hand.

"Well, I guess you're welcome, Feliciano," she said sweetly, hoping to soothe him. He released her and got to his feet.

"How-a did you know-a my name?" He asked innocently.

"Uh, lucky guess," she muttered, deciding not to tell him that he came with a manual she had basically memorized. He just shrugged and smiled.

"Do I-a get to know-a your name?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

She nodded. "I'm Isabella Roma," she answered, and his face morphed into excitement.

"Like-a the city of-a Rome in-a my home, Italy!" He exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Yes, like Rome. My ancestors came here from Rome," Isabella said, pointing to a picture on the wall of the city of Rome itself. He oohed.

"That's-a so cool! It's so-a beautiful in-a Rome, like-a you bella." Isabella blushed, but thanked him.

She looked at her dog and jumped. "I need to go to the market… but I don't think I can leave you here alone. I don't think I want to either. Okay, here Tino, here boy," she thought aloud, hooking Tino up to his leash when he came to her. She picked up her basket and turned to Feliciano.

"Alright, we're going to the market. I want you to hold onto either my hand or my arm, whichever makes you more comfortable. And, uh, be yourself." He nodded in response, and grabbed her hand, swinging it back and forth singing 'Ve~ Ve~'.

Isabella looked at him curiously, but made her way out the door with Tino and Feli. "This is gonna be a long trip," she muttered as Feli decided to point out everything he saw.

**Author Note: OMG MY FIRST FIC! I'm so excited! 3 Please, do review and any flames with be used to grill hamburgers with America!**


	2. Just a Little Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. There.**

Isabella was ready to kiss her house when they arrived home a few hours later. Between the busy market, and Feliciano's constant chatter about anything he saw, she was ready to pack herself in that box and send herself away. But, she kept her temper, and didn't stake Feliciano with a piece of wood from a stand.

Once inside, she put all of the food items away. Then she promptly fell onto the couch with a loud sigh. She had wished the manual would have said, "Warning: This unit is a handful and with touch anything he sees. Needs constant attention."

Feliciano was still talking, looking through her house with Tino in tow. Tino had managed to grow attached to the talkative boy, and followed him wherever he went. Isabella was just glad for a break. "I think I'm going to need some tea," she thought, her stress evident in her voice.

As Feliciano looked through the several paintings in her house, she relaxed with hot Jasmine tea to calm her nerves. She heard his constant chatter stop and she sighed in relief. "Um, bella? Can I ask-a you something?" She looked up and saw him atop the stairs, padding down her stairs. He stopped in the doorway to her room.

She sat up, eyebrows raised in question. "Yes, Feli?"

"Well… I was-a wondering," He started, looking at his shoes with interest, "Do you-a like me, or am I-a just annoying to-a you?" He asked quietly.

Isabella's expression softened and she stood up, straightening her hem line. She walked over to him and gave him a bright smile and a hug. "I do like you. You're very adorable, just talkative," she answered as he hugged her back.

"Good-a, I was-a worried," he said pulling back and flashing a smile. Isabella rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek.

"It's very hard not to like you Feli, you're so very cute!" She replied. _Wait, did I just kiss his cheek? You know what, it's not a huge deal, and they do that a lot in Italy. He must be used to it. _Isabella shook her head and smiled again. Feli also looked a little shocked, but he just shrugged and smiled back.

Isabella thought back to the manual, and realized a slight problem. "You only have three outfits," she said mostly to herself, "You're going to need clothes," she looked at him and nodded, "Normal clothes." Feliciano just looked confused. Isabella looked at Tino. "Alright boy, we'll be back later. Feli, come with me. We're going shopping."

"We're-a going where-a?" He asked as Isabella tugged him out of the house and locked her door behind her.

"Goddess Clothing. You need some new clothes," she said hailing a taxi.

"Oh. We're-a going shopping! Ve~" he exclaimed, clapping his hands. Isabella looked at him as they got into the cab and wondered what size he was. She was wondering a lot of things at that time though.

Like, where did Feli even come from? And who ordered him? And why send it to her? Was it just a prank? Her head was spinning with questions, and she was ready to explode with questions about this 'unit' she had come to adopt more or less. And would she be making anything but pasta in the future?


	3. Shopping and the Big Question

**Oh yay! Chapter 3~ To the lovely reviewers, you're all awesome. XD 3**

**Disclaimer: I freaking wish I owned Hetalia. I wish. But, I'm writing on FF for a reason.**

If Isabella thought that the market was bad, she hated to think of what would happen in the clothing store. It was small and local, but she got good deals on top of her workers discount. She just hoped she wouldn't be stopped and have to explain who the chatterbox connected to her hip was. Of course, she basically connected him to her hip so he wouldn't leave, but he was there anyway.

They made it into the store uneventfully, but that's how it always works. The bell rung and Isabella cringed. Sitting at the counter with her legs kicked up on the cashier stand was Halle Landvik painting her nails a gaudy pink. Isabella eyed her warily as she looked up, a confused look on her face.

"Izzy, you're off today. What are you doing here?" Isabella slowly gestured to Feliciano, who quieted at the sound of the new voice. Isabella had nothing against Halle; she even considered them friends; it was just that she was extremely inquisitive and she had an insatiable curiosity.

"This is my," she paused before quickly piping in, "Cousin Feliciano Vargas. Feli, this is Halle Landvik," she introduced as Feliciano walked up to her and smiled.

"Hello Halle! You can just call me Feli okay?" He told her, outstretching her hand. Halle shook it, being careful of her nails and nodded.

"Hallo Feli, nice to meet you," she said pulling back and giving him a smile. He nodded.

"Bella said we'd be getting clothes right? I wonder what type of clothes. Can I have a shirt with pasta on it?"

Isabella sighed. "We'll see if we can find one. Halle, I'll need your help too. I have no clue what size he is," she said, leaning her head on the counter.

"Why didn't you ask him? Feli, sweetheart can you come here?" She asked, beckoning him over. He skipped over, and cocked his head to the side.

"Yes?" He asked cutely.

"What size are you? Do you know?" She asked, grabbing a tape measure.

"I don't know. Why?" He asked, looking around the store again.

"Well, we need to get clothes in your size. Come with me to the back," she said lightly walking into the back room, beckoning him to follow her. Isabella sagged against the counter, sighing loudly.

"Boy he is a handful. Who decided I needed a stressful life and sent him to me?"

!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Half an hour and 4 shopping bags stuffed full of clothes, shoes and pasta ingredients later, Isabella unlocked her door and practically kicked it open. Her arms were full of bags, and Feliciano was calmly trotting behind her, talking at the speed of light.

She made her way towards the stairs before realizing Feliciano had no bedroom yet. "Feli, can you follow me? I'm going to show you to your room," Feliciano's head turned and he nodded enthusiastically, trotting over to her stairs behind her. She slowly ascended the stairs, before opening the door to Feliciano's new room.

It was a simple room. The walls were a sky blue, with puffy white clouds on the ceiling. A queen sized bed sat in the middle of the room, with bright green covers, with red and white embroidery. A cherry wood nightstand sat next to it, and a matching desk with a swivel chair sat across from it on the beech wood floors. A painting hung above it, of a little girl with long strawberry blonde braids holding a plush bunny. Feliciano thought it looked like Isabella, but he chose not to comment.

Isabella sat Feliciano's clothes on his bed, and opened the doors to a rather large closet. "You can store everything in here. I used the top shelves for extra storage and dolls when I was little, but when I could reach the top I put shoes and accessories up there. You can choose to do with it whatever you want, but please keep it clean."

Feliciano nodded and saluted her. "I promise I will try to!" He said hugging her suddenly. She hugged him back, finding it hard to believe he was only a 'unit'; whatever that was. He seemed extremely human to her, and she wondered if she could email this 'Customer Support' and ask what 'unit' entailed.

Isabella smiled and nodded. "Oh, and the bathroom is down the hall. I always leave the door open, that way I know if someone is in or not. I think that's everything," she paused and nodded. He smiled.

"Okay Bella. I understand~" he said simply, giving her a closed eye smile that she had been receiving all day. She leaned in and kissed his cheek, and he kissed hers in return.

"I'll go make lunch. Does tortellini ricotta and spinaci sound alright?" She asked, standing quietly in the doorway. He smiled with his eyes open.

"That sounds great!" He said clapping his hands quietly.

"Great, I'll call you when it's ready. Once we finish we can tour the house okay?" He nodded and saluted her. She smiled and walked out of the room, heading downstairs to grab the necessary ingredients, quietly muttering them to herself.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Isabella laid the two plates onto the table, gave Tino more water, and changed into her dad's old blue fútbol jersey and matching blue jersey shorts. Her hair was tied into a French bun, with her bangs hanging in her face. She knocked on Feliciano's door, and it swung open lightly.

She smiled at his sleeping body, curled into a ball with the sketchpad she bought him at the market sitting in his lap. She peeked in, and cocked her head to the side when she saw a drawing of a boy who looked similar to him, but with a scowl instead of a smile. She didn't know whether or not to wake him up. So, she said his name softly, surprised when he responded clearly. "Yes Bella?"

She jumped a bit. "You were awake?" She asked, leaning against the doorway.

"I woke up when you walked in. I wasn't asleep for long Bella," he quietly stated, opening his eyes slowly, which were clouded with bits of leftover sleep. He yawned and stretched, sitting up and pushing himself off of the bed. "Does this mean lunch is ready?" He asked, rubbing his eyelids with the heel of his hand.

"Uh, yeah, it is," she paused, wondering if he would follow. She turned and walked into the hallway, and he came out and sweetly grabbed her hand. She blushed but lightly swung their hands, leading him down the stairs and into the dining room.

They ate silently, the only sounds being swallowing, sipping, and the scrape of silverware. They both sat silently for a few seconds after they finished eating, before Feliciano erupted, and started talking. Isabella visibly relaxed, as she listened to him talk, interjecting responses every few sentences. She wasn't totally sure who this Germany guy was, or this Japan guy, but she matched the personalities and was pretty sure she had a good idea as to who they were.

Isabella; still listening to Feliciano talk loudly; washed the dishes, dried them, and put them all away. She walked into the living room, suddenly turning to Feliciano. "Feli, would you like to tour my house now?" He nodded excitedly.

She showed him everything; even her secret spot where she liked to sit and draw the scenery from her father's study. She smiled sadly at the door as they walked out, touching the seal on the door in the shape of her father's company seal. Feliciano noticed, and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "It's alright Bella, don't worry."

She smiled at him, and hugged back. The tour stopped in front of a door, with her name printed in large orange letters on a sign. "This is my room. If it's night, chances are I'm here or in my father's study. If it's storming I'll be in my father's study drinking tea of the windowsill. So, now you'll know where to find me," she said, sweetly.

"Bella… can I ask you another thing?" Isabella looked from her door to him and nodded. "Where are your parents?" Isabella's face darkened, and she turned back to the door, pressing her hand on it. She opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a whisper.**CLIFFY! Oh I always wanted to do this.**


	4. Answers and the End of Day 1

**Yay~ Chapter 4~ This one is longer than the others, so enjoy~Hey, Italy can you do the disclaimer?Italy: Ve~ The Fangirl With 1000 Names does not own Hetalia! Can we have pasta now?**

Feliciano's eyes narrowed in worry. "Bella? Are you alright?" Isabella swallowed and nodded.

"I'm just… I'm not used to talking about them," she said, averting her eyes. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She wrapped her arms around her waist in an attempt to calm herself down. The sun shining from the bathroom seemed to make the whole scene unreal.

Feliciano stepped closer to her, and gently reached out and brushed his fingers across her forearm. "It's okay Bella," he said in a whisper, "I'm here."

Isabella nodded and again averted her eyes to the floor. "My father," she said as loudly as she dared, "he works for the government. It's not a cushy job, but it pays a lot. He leaves a lot, but this has been the longest. Before he left, about five years ago, he told me he created a large bank account for me, so I could take care of myself. He got me Tino, and then he disappeared. I've been living by myself since my 13th birthday.

"When my dad got promoted and started to disappear… my mom did too. She occasionally checks up on me, but she doesn't really care about me. All that matters to her is my father. I was only there to make him happy. I never wanted to believe it, but I came to terms with it when she left. I've never really felt love from her," she said, leaning against her door and shrugging off the tears streaking down her face.

Feliciano didn't think as he crossed the few remaining steps between them and pulled her into a hug. She reacted as soon as he started walking, holding her arms out and clinging to him as she sobbed. She didn't think that Feli would be as good a reassuring as being reassured, but he let her cry and smoothed down her hair reassuringly.

A few minutes later, she pulled back and wiped her puffy eyes. "Thank you Feli, for being here," she whispered, clearing her throat. He nodded.

"Anything for you Bella," he said, pressing a sweet kiss to her forehead. Isabella blushed but nodded. "I'm gonna head back to my room for a siesta. I think you should rest too, okay?" He asked cheerfully.

Isabella smiled weakly. "I'll try to," she said, opening her door and exposing a brightly colored room, full of pictures. She waved to him and walked in. "If you need me, just knock okay?" He nodded, with a 've~' in response. He padded down the hall to his room and waved.

Isabella closed her own door and sagged against it. _I can't believe I just told him all of that and cried… I haven't cried about it in so long, but that might be because I refuse to let myself think about it. _Isabella shook her head and made her towards her bed. _I did it with good reason. Crying doesn't make anything better after all._ She fell onto her bed, and pulled her plush bunny close to her. She rolled onto her side, and tried to push her family out of her mind so she could sleep. It managed to work enough that she could close her eyes and sleep, even if her dreams were full of her dad.

Feliciano, however, had no such qualms, and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. His dreams were full of pasta, bunnies, and little girls with strawberry blonde braids running around on a giant slice of pizza.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Isabella woke up with the sun shining brightly in her eyes from her window. She rolled over and took note of the time; 4:03. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She grabbed her sketchbook and tiptoed out of her room, as not to disturb Feli's sleep. She opened the door to her father's study and shut the door behind her. She crept across the squeaky floorboards, and sat on the cushioned window sill. She looked out the window, to the vast yard below her. Without noticing she picked up her pencil and began to draw.

A while later, she wasn't sure how long, she heard a knock on the door to the study. "Come in," she said calmly, her gaze still directed outside. She heard the door hinges creak and open, then close.

"Bella, are you alright?" A sleepy voice called out. Isabella turned to Feliciano with a smile.

"I'm fine now. Sleep was just what I needed," she said, looking down at the drawing in her lap. Feli trekked over, and looked at the drawing himself.

"Wow, Bella, that's so pretty! Did you just draw this?" He asked, looking at her. She nodded slowly.

"Sometimes I just, draw. I don't really know what's happening until I snap out of it. It usually reflects something from my childhood, like the back yard," she said, turning back to the yard.

"Did you spend a lot of time there?" Feli asked, sitting next to her. She nodded.

"My father liked to play fútbol with me, and we would always play outside. It was my favorite thing to do," she trailed off, before looking back to Feliciano. "Are you hungry? I'll probably start to make dinner so-" Isabella found herself cut off by an eager Italian who engulfed her in a hug.

"Can we have pizza? Please?" He asked his lips set into a pout. Isabella smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Well I guess we can make pizza from scratch," she said, standing and stretching out the kinks in her back. He cheered loudly and clapped. Not waiting for her to move on her own, he dragged her down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Isabella smiled. She was in for an interesting turn of events, and she wasn't even aware there was more to come.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Once all the dishes were washed, dried, and put away Isabella made her way to her backyard, Feli tagging along, and plopped onto the small porch swing. Feliciano sat next to her, silent as they watched the sun set behind the trees. Isabella smiled letting her eyelids flutter closed. Just the sound of birds, the soft breeze, and the sound of their breathing kept her content.

Feliciano, however, was dying to talk, but he didn't want to disrupt her. He kept looking back at her, and trying to not talk. "Feli, if you want to talk, you can," Isabella's voice appeared, and she opened one eye to look at him.

"Really? You don't mind? That's great! I had such a fun day today! Can we go to the market again tomorrow?" He continued to ramble on, but Isabella only smiled. _He really is quite adorable. _It was only as Isabella noted that the sun had gone down and the street lights would be coming on soon that she stopped Feliciano's rambles.

"Wow~ where did the sun go? I guess it's time to go inside, huh Bella?" She gently agreed, and led him inside. He yawned in unison with her.

"It's getting late Feli; we should probably go to sleep. Would you like to take a shower now, or in the morning?" Isabella asked, going around and locking all of the doors and turning on the security system.

"Ve~ now sounds okay," he said with a closed-eyed smiled. Isabella nodded.

"Okay," she said climbing the stairs and releasing a loud yawn, "if you need me, I'll be in my room," he trekked up the stairs after her, humming in assent.

Isabella made her way into her room, jumping onto her bed and burying her face in her pillow. She waited for the sound of the shower to start, before closing her eyes. They snapped open when she heard the sound of the water shutting off, and she sat up and tousled her hair. She sorted through her drawers, reaching for a clean set of pajamas.

She passed Feliciano on her way out, who was clad only in his towel. Her face turned bright red. "F-Feli, why aren't you wearing any clothes?" He turned to look at her, innocently confused.

"Because I just got out of the shower and my clothes are in my room. Is something wrong?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. Isabella turned away, placing a hand on her cheek. _Wrong? He's not wearing any clothes! The manual did say he tended to sleep naked though. Oh man, my cheeks are really hot._

"N-no, it's fine. I'll see you in the morning Feli," she answered, nodding to him and scurrying past him down the hallway. A nice warm shower turned out to be just what Isabella's tired muscles needed after a long day of chasing Feliciano around. Emerging from the bathroom, she stopped in the hallway next to her father's study. _Saying it's been five years makes it almost seem longer than it's really been. Daddy… I miss you…_ Isabella wiped a tear she hadn't remembered shedding, and walked past the door and into her room. Shutting the door behind her, she flopped back onto her bed; curling into a ball and cuddling with Usa-chan. _It's been a long day. Everything should be easier tomorrow with sleep._ And with that, she drifted off to sleep.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Feliciano on the other hand, couldn't sleep. Trying every position he could, he eventually gave up and stepped out of his room. He attempted to feel his way down the hallway, and only tripped twice. He eventually found Isabella's door, squinting in the dark to make sure he had the right door. He silently opened the door, peeking inside to see if he could see Isabella.

She was huddled under the covers, clutching something to her chest. He closed the door behind him as he crossed the threshold into her room, and sat next to her on her bed. Lying next to another body reassured him to the point of sleep, so he sprawled out on his back. He was jolted awake by Isabella groaning in her sleep and rolling over, pushing the same plush bunny he saw in the picture in his room out of the way and snuggling with him instead.

"B-bella?" He asked confused as to whether or not he should wake her up. She didn't respond, so he just put his arms around her and closed his eyes, soon taken away by sleep.**Mein Gott, chapter 4. Awesome~ Okay, if anyone gets the mini-reference I made to another anime, you get a virtual cookie! And, if more than one person gets it, the first person might win a little prize! I give no hints. (Except for the fact that it has to do with a bunny.)**


	5. Welcome Cass, Her Unit, and Iggy

**I am amazing. Two chappies in one day~ Haha, I am so awesome that Prussia is jealous~ Ve~ Enjoy guys~ And, introducing my friend . , AKA: Cass. I had to throw her in because she's so hilarious. I 3 you Lily-chan~ **

Isabella didn't suspect anything when she woke up. She was warm, she was well-rested, and it was quiet. She opened her eyes only to be met with a face. She bit her tongue so she wouldn't wake the sleeping boy, but she was a little curious as to what he was doing in her bed, with his arms around her.

She cautiously slipped out of his arms, wondering when Feli decided to join her in her bed. Getting out of bed and stretching, she made her way down the stairs for her morning tea. While it steeped, she turned on the television and reclined on the couch. She listened to the news, smiling as Tino made his presence known on her lap. She turned off the television, and grabbed the warm tea mug, heading up the stairs and into her father's study.

Sitting in his chair, memories flooded her mind of when she was nothing more than an innocent little girl who loved her parents dearly. Isabella lost track of time, and she was woken from her reveries by Feliciano. He cracked the door open and smiled sleepily at her. "Buon giorno Bella," he uttered quietly.

Isabella gave him a wide smile. "Good morning to you as well Feli. Did you sleep well?" She asked, not questioning his appearance in her bed as much as she wanted to. He nodded and yawned.

"Are you hungry? I was going to make breakfast soon," she started no expecting Feli's wide smile and opened eyes. He nodded enthusiastically. _I guess food was all he really needed to wake up. _Her thoughts were correct, as he started to talk excitedly.

Isabella exited the study and made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen, Tino and Feli on her heels. She was garnishing the omelets when she heard a knock at the door. Placing them on the table, she made her way past her living room; where Feliciano and Tino were playing; and opened the door only to find the same man from the day before, with a large package like before.

"G-good morning Phillip, is that for me?" She said, gesturing to the large package. He nodded, and held out the clipboard for her signature. She signed it quickly, letting him wheel the box into her living room. He also handed her a white envelope addressed to her. She thanked him, and watched him leave, expecting him to drive away, but he hauled out another package and knocked on the door two houses down. "Cass got one too?" She asked, looking curiously at her neighbor, who looked extremely flustered. She waved to her from her porch, and Cass waved back.

"Do you know what this is?" She asked, walking quickly down the street and to the base of her stairs.

"I do, mostly, but it's hard to explain. Once I get mine out, I can come over and help you out if you want," she replied, rocking back and forth on her heels. Cass nodded vigorously.

"Thanks Bella, you're a huge help," she responded, going back to her house and closing the door.

"Feli, I think we'll want to eat quickly. We've got a busy day ahead," she announced, closing the door and walking to the table.

"Ve~ Okay Bella~" Feliciano said skipping into the dining room.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!

After the dishes had been placed in the sink, Isabella rushed to the poor unit in her living room. She plucked the manual off the front, and stared at it.

**ARTHUR KIRKLAND: User Guide and Manual**

**CONGRATULATIONS! **You have just purchased your very own ARTHUR KIRKLAND unit. This manual was written in order to ensure that you, the owner, can unlock your unit's full potential as a guardian, boyfriend, and/or pirate.

**Technical Specifications:**

Name: Arthur Kirkland. Will respond to "England", "United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland", "UK", rather happily to "Brother", rather irritantly to "Iggy", and rather angrily to "Rosbif" or other French endearments.

Age: 23

Place of Manufacture: London, England

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 130 lbs.

Length: Magical.

Isabella once again read the manual thoroughly, and had it mostly memorized. She decided the safest way to wake him would be to play Saving Grace. So, she played it as loudly as she could on her laptop, and listened as he sang along. Sighing in relief, she opened the box. A boy with golden blonde hair, thick matching eyebrows and bright green eyes stepped out. "Ah, good morning to you. My name is Arthur Kirkland," he said with a bow and a thick British accent.

She smiled and held out her hand to him. "Hello Arthur, I'm Isabella. And this is-"

"Ve~ it's England!" Italy exclaimed, pulling the poor Briton into a hug. He hugged back, albeit reluctantly.

"Ah, hello to you too Italy," he said patting his head awkwardly. _Of course they know each other. Okay, Isabella. You can handle this. Don't worry. _She smiled.

"Had I known you were coming Arthur, I would have made you breakfast for you as well," she said, trying to get past the awkward silence.

"Ah, no that's fine, love. I can myself something," he said with a smile. Feliciano paled and Isabella recalled the manual. He apparently was a horrible cook. Thinking fast, Isabella made up an excuse.

"Oh no, it's fine. You are my guest after all. Would you like an omelet?" She asked walking into the kitchen.

"Ah, I guess that would be alright. Do you have any tea?" He responded, following her to the doorway.

"Would Earl Grey be alright? I have green tea and jasmine if you'd like those instead," he shook his head.

"Earl Grey would be perfect love. Thank you," he replied sitting at the island in the middle of her homey kitchen.

A few minutes later, his omelet was placed in front of him, and he gave her a welcoming smile. Feliciano skipped in, sitting next to him. Isabella took that time to fill Tino's dog bowl and refill his water bowl.

Once England had finished eating and Feli and Isabella had changed out of their pajamas, the trio headed down the street to Cass's door. Isabella knocked and a smug Liam answered the door. His smug grin faded when he saw Isabella. "Isabella? Yay! Big sister, Bella's here!" He screeched to his sister. He found himself shoved out of the way and a frazzled looking Cass appeared.

"Thank you for finally showing up. Please, explain," she said hurriedly, running a hand through her hair. Isabella smiled, and walked in.

"Cass, Liam, this is Feliciano Vargas and Arthur Kirkland. Feli and Arthur, this is my best friend Cass and her adorable little brother Liam," she said, turning back and forth between them.

Liam smiled eagerly at Isabella, ignoring the two units, while his sister gave them both tiny smiles. _Oh, today will be a very long day. I will sleep well tonight._

**Wow, I have 5 chapters. My dream of actually doing something on FF is coming true! All of you awesome reviewers are awesome.**


	6. More Shopping, Liam, and Siestas

**Hello again lovelies~ I have so much time to update because I have no life. I had so much fun writing this chapter! Cass you get to do disclaimer.**

**Cass: So yeah, uh, we don't own Hetalia or anything. *goes back to reading her book* Why did I have to do the disclaimer?Fangirl: Because I said you had to.**

They filed in, and Cass hugged Isabella. "Okay. Explain this whole unit thing!" Isabella smiled.

"I just got sent one yesterday! I don't know where he came from, or what unit entails, but I know that he acts just like a normal human. That's about all I've got for now Cass," Isabella said.

"Okay. What do I do with this box?" She said, pushing her brown hair out of her face.

"Get the unit out first. That might be the first thing to do," she said, walking up to the box and taking the manual off.

"Okay, how do we do that? Is there some special way to get them out?" She asked, pushing Liam out of the house and locking the door. Loud knocks were heard from the other side, but Cass made no moves to let him in.

"You read the manual and it will tell you," Isabella said turning back to Feliciano, who had opened the door to let Liam in and was talking excitedly with him. Arthur was holding out his hand to Cass.

"Hello Miss Cass, it's a pleasure to meet you," Cass shook his hand, and he leaned down and kissed her knuckles. Isabella shot her a look that said something along the lines of 'Ohonhonhon~ He kissed your hand!'

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Arthur," she replied, her face erupting into a shade of red. She sent a questioning look back to Isabella, who decided to start looking at the manual.

**MATTHEW WILLIAMS: User Guide and Manual**

**CONGRATULATIONS! **You've just purchased a MATTHEW WILLIAMS unit of your very own! To ensure that you use your new buy to the very best of his abilities and that you avoid painful, unexpected brushes with death, we've provided you with this manual.

Name: Matthew Williams. Will respond to "Canada" - actually, to practically anything. He'll be overjoyed that you remembered him.

Age: 20

Place of Manufacture: Ottawa, Canada

Height: 5'10"

Weight: N/A

Length: Canada's not a big country for no reason...

"Hey, what do they mean by length?" She asked, reading the manual over her shoulder. Isabella blushed and didn't answer.

"Okay. Uh, I think any of the options other than Miley Cyrus and the hockey game will work. Do you have any preferences Cass?" She asked, skimming through the rest of the manual.

"Uh, the first one is fine," she positioned herself in front of the box, and started speaking French. Isabella opened the box and he stepped out. True to the manual, after making sure they could both see him, he was ecstatic.

"You can really see me! Wow, this is what it feels like to be noticed…" he stated, giving Cass and Isabella hugs. Arthur's eyes narrowed.

"Yes Matthew, we can all see you. Now what are going to do?" He asked rather grumpy. Isabella turned to him and raised an eyebrow. He looked away, fixing his eyes on the wall.

"Well, you and Mattie are going to need clothes. We could get them some new clothes. It's something to do," Isabella replied, shocked by England's sudden mood swing.

"Ooh! Can I come with you? I want to go with you!" Liam exclaimed latching onto Isabella's arm.

"We can all go right? Like, a field trip," Isabella said, ignoring the pain in her arm as Cass tried to pry Liam off of her.

"Ve~ a field trip sounds like fun~" Italy said, latching onto Isabella's other arm. Canada nodded and shyly stood behind Cass, who was still trying to free Isabella's arm from Liam.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!

After a loud and headache inducing ride, Goddess Clothing appeared to be a safe haven. Cass and Isabella were tempted to leave the units and Liam, but they eventually decided it wouldn't do very much for anyone.

Halle sat at the counter again, filing her nails. "Izzy, Cassie, what are you doing here with your large group of friends?" She asked, standing from her stool and walking around the counter. Her platinum blonde hair was tied back in a French braid which contrasted against her black band t-shirt, ripped jeans, and black high-tops.

"Halle, we've got some boys in need of clothes," Isabella said, leaning wearily against the counter. Cass nodded and ushered Canada and England forward.

"Ah, more friends. Well boys, let's go find out your sizes, shall we?" Halle said, breaking into a smile. They followed her to the back of the store while Isabella tried to calm down Italy who was crying about his thumb that got slammed in the door by Liam.

"Liam! Why did you slam the door on his thumb?" Cass yelled, towering over Liam.

"I didn't see his thumb there! I'm sorry!" Liam shrunk back from his intimidating sister as Feli continued to be consoled by Isabella, who was petting his hair reassuringly.

"Let me see your thumb Feli," she gently asked, holding his thumb that was turning purple and swelling, "I'm going to go get an icepack, it's swelling," Isabella told Feli, jogging into the staff room. Cass was distracted by a shirt across the room, so she left Liam and Feliciano alone.

"Look here you little ditz!" Liam whisper yelled at Feliciano, crossing over to him. "Stay away from my Isabella! She's mine! Not yours! I've known her way longer than you, and she will be mine."

Feliciano shrunk away from him. "But I like Bella! Ve~ she's so pretty!" Feliciano retaliated.

"I know she's pretty! But, she is _my _woman! Stay away from her! Got i-"

"You little brat, she is not yours. Leave him alone Liam," Cass said, standing over Liam and glaring into his very soul. Isabella returned to see an even angrier Cass cornering her brother, and Feliciano who was crying even worse than before.

Isabella grabbed the ice pack and held it to Feli's thumb, whispering comforting words to him. "Does your thumb hurt that bad?" She asked, looking over to Cass.

"I think part of it is the fact that Liam was threatening him," Cass interjected, turning to Isabella and letting Liam escape.

Isabella turned to Liam in shock. "You threatened him? Why?" Liam quickly tried to plead his case.

"I did not! She's lying! I swear!" He cried out, giving her the puppy eyes. Isabella looked to Feli, who was still blubbering.

"Feli, did he threaten you?" He slowly nodded, hiding his head in her shoulder. At that exact moment, Halle came back with England and Canada, about to announce their sizes when she saw what was going on and chose to remain quiet.

Isabella was glaring daggers at Liam. Everyone was mostly in shock, except for the units, because they had never seen sweet, kind and compassionate Isabella glare. Ever. Isabella gently pushed Feli to the side and advanced on Liam. "You threatened him? _You threatened him? _What is wrong with you? He's so sweet and fragile and you're going to make him cry even more? I bet it wasn't an accident that you slammed the door on his thumb either! Was it?" Liam was so shocked he just nodded. Her glare hardened.

"Apologize, _NOW!_" She screeched, pushing him back into a corner with her hands. He nodded quickly and ran around her and bowed to Feliciano.

"I am very sorry that I slammed the door on your thumb, and threatened you Feliciano. I sincerely hope you forgive me," he turned to Isabella, "And I am very sorry to you as well Isabella," he said ducking his head.

"You should be," she said, flipping her hair out of her face, and walking back over to Feliciano. "How are you feeling? Is your thumb feeling better?" She asked, her expression softening.

Everyone but Feli and Isabella watched in silence at her fast but scary transformation from nice, to furious, to nice again. Cass looked at Liam triumphantly. "You finally got in trouble with her. For once, she got mad at you!" Cass cheered.

Halle gave a weak smile. "We're back. And, Cassie, that wasn't mad, that was livid. On the bright side, they've been measured! So they can get clothes now!" She offered cheerfully.

Isabella looked up and smiled. "Oh that's good. Okay, boys, you can pick out whatever you want! I'm buying!" Canada and England nodded and quickly made their way to the clothes, as not to infuriate her again.

She turned back to Feliciano and continued to comfort him. "Here, let me kiss it better okay?" She lifted his thumb to her lips and kissed it. "Is that any better?" Feli's face lit up.

"Ve~ it feels a lot better now Bella!" He exclaimed, hugging her tightly. Cass looked at Isabella.

"Bella, have I mentioned you just keep surprising me? Because, I had no idea you actually got angry, or were so good with people," she stated, resting her elbow on Liam's head. Isabella gave her a smile and shrugged.

"I didn't know either, but this week has been full of surprises and it's only Tuesday," she said, hugging Feli back.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Once they all got home, several hours later, Liam ran into his house, and Mattie and Cass followed after hugs and goodbyes were exchanged. Isabella gave Arthur the grand tour, and announced it was time for a siesta.

"Yay~ it's time for a siesta!" Feli cheered, clapping his hands.

"After all of that a nap does sound nice, I suppose," Arthur agreed, heading into his room. Italy followed suit, and Isabella fell onto her bed, asleep before her head hit the pillow.

**The scene where Isabella yells was fun to write. Because, she's so sweet, and then she rages at little Liam who could do no wrong up until that point. Oh, and to Lily-chan, you let me throw you in here. Don't yell at me, okay?**


	7. Explanations and Tears lots of tears

**VE~ Chapter 7! So, I know I update usually about once a day, and then I just disappeared. You see, I was hanging out with my friends this weekend! I spent most of the weekend at Cass's house though. Haha, shout-out to Cassie~ **

Isabella woke up to the sound of laughter and happy barks from Tino. She sat up and trudged her way out of her room, and peeked down the stairs. The sources of the sound were sitting in the living room, loudly playing. She smiled and leisurely walked down the stairs. Both Arthur and Feliciano looked up as she descended the stairs, and she waved with the hand not rubbing her eyes. "I see you two are awake. What did I miss?"

"Good evening Isabella, nothing much but the news. The rapist who recently got caught is guilty of all crimes and sentencing is next week," he summed up, turning his vision back to the television.

"Ah, that's good. I can lay off holding my pepper spray in my pockets. What time is it?" She asked, covering a yawn with her hand.

"It's about 7 Bella. Can we eat soon? Can I make pasta?" Feliciano asked, getting up and hugging said girl as soon as she set foot in the room. Surprised and not surprised by his eagerness, she nodded.

"You can make pasta if-"she was cut off by a squeeze and the sound of footsteps running into the kitchen.

"Ve~ thank you Bella!" He exclaimed which was followed by pots banging together. Isabella plopped down next to Arthur, stretching her sore limbs.

"He can be a handful can't he?" Arthur asked, looking to her from the dentist commercial on the television screen. She nodded and smiled warily.

"He can be, but he's my handful right now. Plus, he's so cute and sweet," she replied, leaning back against the couch.

"You know Isabella, if I didn't know better I would say you have feelings for him," he said calmly, turning back to the screen. Isabella turned bright red.

"I care about him! I don't think I have super touchy feely feelings for him. I mean, I just met him yesterday," she said huffing and crossing her arms across her chest. He held up his hands and smiled.

"I said if I didn't know better Isabella. I didn't say you did. Although, it's starting to seem like you do," he defended, the smile turning into a smirk. Isabella gave him a heated look.

"I already pleaded my case. I don't like him like that Arthur. But, I couldn't help but notice your reaction to Cass. Arthur, do you happen to have feelings for her?" She asked, looking at him from the corner of her eyes with a smug grin. It was his turn to blush.

"W-what? I do not have any touch feely feelings for Cass. She is just someone I met today," he said turning away from Isabella and hiding his face.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice you kissed her hand. You didn't kiss my hand when you got out of the box thing. I think you might be feeling a little more inclined to Miss Cassandra than you think," she smugly said.

"I might think she is very lovely and quite pleasing to the eyes, but that does not mean I feel romantically about her. And what about you, screaming at Liam for being mean to Feli? You don't seem to be very overprotective, Miss Isabella," he replied turning back to face Isabella, who was blushing again.

"Okay, how about we drop this subject and give our cheeks a chance to stop burning?" She asked, feeling her cheek with the back of her hand. He nodded and looked back to the television like nothing had happened.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Isabella patted her stomach after a nice dinner. She reclined on the swing on her back porch, in between her two 'units'. The word unit was disturbing her. _I think I'm just going to refer to them as humans who were brilliant enough to come with a manual. _She smiled to herself and closed her eyes. It was peaceful, with Feli's quiet chatter and the occasional replies from herself and Arthur. Her eyes shot open as she remembered the letter she carried to her room earlier. She excused herself and ran up the stairs to read the letter from the unfamiliar address.

She sat on her bed and held it in her hands. She took a deep breath and noticed a familiar scent. She sniffed it and shook her head. It just has to be a coincidence. _It's probably because it was in my room. That has to be it. _She thought as she shook the scent out of her head and opened the letter. The folded up papers were a creamy white, with her name printed in large letters like the ones on her door. Her eyes widened and she opened the papers, which were even stronger with the scent.

Her eyes scanned the page, filling with tears as she read through the letter she was hoping from him. The end of the second page confirmed her wishes.

_Love,_

_Dad_

The tears quickly spilled over and she clutched the letter with the scent of ink and his cologne to her chest. _He's still alive. He's okay. He still cares about me. He didn't forget._ She smiled and fell back on her bed, wiping the tears vainly with one hand until she gave up. She leaned against her headboard and closed her eyes, envisioning her father picking her up and spinning her around in the backyard, playing dolls when she was five, and throwing footballs when she was ten.

Thinking about him allowed it to be easier for her to think about him, about her mother who betrayed her at such a crucial age. It wasn't easy, and she couldn't do it without crying, but she could do it without sobbing for hours on end.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she was pleasantly surprised when both Feliciano and Arthur popped their heads in the room. "Bella are you okay? You've been up here a while," Feli said sweetly, slowly entering her room with Arthur on her heels.

"Yes, we were getting quite worried about you," Arthur chimed in. She nodded slowly, deciding if she trusted her voice.

"Yeah, I was just… remembering my childhood," she said looking out her window, "I feel better now. I think I just needed to get some thinking done."

"Who gave you the letter?" Arthur politely asked. Isabella patted her bed.

"You two can sit down. This will take some explaining. You see, this is from my father," she started, seeing Feliciano's shocked expression aimed at her, "He sent you both to me. He didn't want me to be lonely since I've been here alone for so long. I guess it's also another graduation present," she continued, looking at the letter in her hands.

She basically explained her life story to Arthur, holding back tears that threatened to fall. _Really, I thought I was done with this whole crying thing. This is getting annoying. _She gave them both weak smiles. "It's late you two. I think we should all get some sleep. It's been a long and tiresome day. Ah, Arthur, when would you like to shower?" She thought aloud, pointing a finger at said person.

"In the morning would be lovely, if that's alright," he replied. She smiled and nodded.

"Okay, in the morning. I'll remember that. Feli, you can shower first. I'll see you two in the morning then," she said escorting them out of her room, and closing her door. _Why am I stuck with a bunch of boys? This will be fun. Did my dad mean something when he sent me guys only?_ Isabella ignored the urge to sort through the possibilities, and focused on getting clothes for after her shower.

After hearing the water turn off and opening the door to go into the hallway, she stopped halfway down, pondering a few thoughts at once. _I wonder why I only got boys. Is it just a coincidence? Is Feli going to only have a towel on again? I hope he doesn't. I don't need my face to turn red anymore for a few days because of my conversation with Arthur today. I think he does like Cass, but I don't think I like Feli like that. Argh, I'm thinking too much._ She saw the light from the bathroom, and turned her head as she saw Feliciano, in only his towel. _Thank you fate for trolling me. Thank you. _She ran past him and into the bathroom, sagging against the door. "Why did you pick me, of all people?"

!~!~!~!~!~!~!

After a long hot shower, all Isabella wanted was to go to sleep. Of course, her mind decided since she wanted to sleep, it was high time to think and not let her have peace and quiet. Thoughts of her father, her mother; could she have made either of them stay, could she have made her mother love her; Feliciano, Arthur; Did she really have feelings for Feli, was Arthur right about her liking him; and Cass and Liam; Did she have any clue about Arthur's feelings, did she really scream at sweet cute little Liam, did he really threaten Feli? It was all starting to hurt her head.

She decided tea was in order, and went downstairs to make herself some. Holding the steaming cup in her hand, she walked into her father's study. She made herself comfortable on her windowsill, remembering when she was little how she would watch her father work from home on that same seat. "Daddy, why did you have to leave me here alone?" She asked no one in particular, voicing her question to the air around her. Taking the silence as the world's way of telling her to be quiet and keep the peace, she silently sat, staring out the window in a reverie.

She was interrupted the door's hinges squeaking, and she turned to see Feli in his boxers, looking at his feet. "I couldn't sleep… Can I sleep with you Bella?" He asked shyly, looking up at her through his eyelashes. She nodded and got up, setting her mug on the large dark brown desk.

"Sure, I was done my tea anyway," she said, trying to ignore the rude part of her mind screaming as to what she was doing. They walked side by side to her room, and he held her door open for her. She smiled at him and briefly touched his cheek with the tips of her fingers. She curled up under her covers, and he slid in on the other side, his back against hers. Her mind decided to go silent, leaving them in an awkward silence. She just closed her eyes and hoped sleep would take her away soon, or she'd have a larger dose of awkward than she needed for one day.**Okay~ Chapter 7 is done! Wow, I'm only 3 chapters away from ten. And, soon there will be at least one more OC. And, I'm think as to whether or not I should take requests for OC's. So, please review guys!**


	8. Dad's Letter

_Gah, I know I am absolutely horrible for not updating for how long? I've been busy, and I may not be here until after Thursday because I have a very scary important test coming up soon. But, I give you this. Italy, can you do the disclaimer?Italy: Ve~ Fangirl doesn't own Hetalia. Because if she did then she'd be ~~_

**Dear Isabella,**

**I know I've been gone much too long. You've graduated from high school, and you're on your way to college… so much has happened while I've been gone, things I will never be able to see, things I will never forgive myself for not seeing. I don't know if I can ever forgive myself, but I hope you can forgive me. **

**I don't know when I'm coming home. But, I want to be there with you to see just how much my baby girl has grown up. I remember your first steps, your first words, and your first day of school when you wouldn't let go of my leg. I can remember the day we brought you home from the hospital, with a little orange blanket that fascinated you more than your itty-bitty hands. I remember your first birthday, when you were covered in cake from diving into it. **

**I remember getting you your first bike, and teaching you how to ride it on the sidewalk out front. I remember your 8****th**** birthday when I got you a phone for when you would get homesick at your grandfather's house. I remember getting you your first bra, and all the times I helped nurse you back to health.**

**I know your mother didn't want kids at first, but I'm so glad she caved in. You have surpassed all the goals we set for you, and I am so proud of everything you've accomplished. **

**I miss you so much, and I can only wish you miss me too. I remember when you were finger-painting at school and you came home with a painting of us riding our bikes with your mother waving from the porch. I remember all the times you sat on the windowsill in my study as I did my work.**

**I remember when you started drawing, and when you wanted drawing lessons. I remember how amazing you got, and I hope you've continued to draw. I remember you doing chores around the house, and singing to yourself. You've always had a wonderful voice. I remember each tap recital, and how hard you worked for each of them.**

**I remember how much you loved to go to the park and play on the swings, even at ten years old. I remember kissing each scraped knee better, and each birthday card you gave me. I remember the tears in your eyes as I told you I was leaving and I didn't know when I was coming, but you stayed strong like the brave little soldier you are. I hope you are still bright, and smart, and sweet like you have always been, and my absence hasn't changed anything in your personality.**

**I know it will be hard for me to make up the time I've lost, but I hope you can forgive me and let me back into your heart. Not a day goes by when I don't think of you, because you matter so much to me Bella. Each place I've gone, I've gotten you something. I think you'll be very worldly educated when I come back, if you have decided that I am worth forgiveness. **

**I love you so much Bella, and I will come home as soon as I can. I promise. I write this to you with tears in my eyes because I want you to know I haven't forgotten a single memory, and that I will ****always**__**love you, no matter where I am on this planet, who I meet, or what you do.**

**Love,**

**Your Missing Dad.**

**P.S: I love you most. So there.**


	9. Americans, Scary Russians, and Ukes

**Guys, I'm so sorry I've been dead. But I passed my exam, so I can breathe easy now. And I can update when I'm not reading books for school! And, introducing a new character who I loveee to death!Disclaimer: If I owned this, gurrrrrlll, I'd be richhhhhhhh~**

Isabella woke up for the second time with Feliciano lying next to her. _Well, this totally isn't awkward. His arm totally isn't wrapped around my waist; his face isn't buried in my neck; and he is definitely not muttering my name in his sleep- Wait WHAT? _Isabella snapped out of her sarcastic conversation with herself and stilled her breathing. She didn't hear anything for a few moments, so she sighed in relief._ Okay, that was just my imagination trying to make everything seem worse! See Isabella, you're just over-reacting. _She smiled to herself and nodded. She got to work on untangling their limbs from each other, and stood up carefully, as not to disturb Feli.

She had just opened the door when Feliciano said something else. It sounded suspiciously like 'Bella' but Isabella shook her head. _Nope, probably something like… uh... Or maybe it was just a gibberish word. That has to be it! _She thought as she exited the room and closed the door. She took her mug from her father's study, and walked downstairs to make her morning tea.

She passed the calendar, and stopped to look at it. "Hm, my next shift is on the Friday 13th. Today's Wednesday, so I guess my mom will be dropping by next week. Every two months," she said to herself, walking into her kitchen and making her tea. She gave Tino his food and water and thought back to the letter. _He really didn't forget me. He still wants to come home. He still doesn't know about mom… I wonder if he sent her a letter too…_ Isabella's thoughts trailed off, and were interrupted by the kettle screeching. She jumped, but turned the stove off, shaking her head. _I've been thinking so much more lately about my parents. What people do to me. _She let her tea steep, and looked at the clock.

"It's about seven. Does this mean that Arthur will be waking up soon? Hm, I guess I'll make him some tea," she thought aloud, grabbing another coffee mug, and resting it next to hers. She poured more water into the kettle, and set that to boil. She wandered into the living room and turned on the TV, watching for the weather. She listened, closing her eyes and rubbing her face with her hands. She heard the weatherman say it would be in the high 70's and nodded. "It's starting to get hotter. June will be over soon. I'll have to break out all of my bathing suits," she said, walking back into the kitchen in time to turn the stove off and leave Arthur's Earl Grey tea to steep.

She picked up her own tea and took a sip. She sighed contently and leaned against the countertop. She closed her eyes and let her mind shut down just so she could listen to the sounds around her house. Her eyes fluttered open when she heard a door slam closed upstairs. She looked at the time and nodded. As he made his way into the kitchen, she gave him a bright smile. He nodded in response, rubbing his eyes. "Aye, good morning to ye lassie, did ye sleep well?" He asked with a thick accent, a different thick accent, still rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palm.

"Well, yes, I did sleep well. Did you sleep well? I made you tea, are you thirsty?" She asked attempting to act like nothing was wrong. His eyes opened and he smiled at her.

"That sounds wonderful, thank you lass," he said taking the mug and taking a sip, "Ah, this is perfect. My favorite tea, ye know me well already," he said, downing his tea. She smiled and nodded. _Is this supposed to be him as a pirate or something? He may be acting as a gentleman, but he isn't sounding very English right now… _It was silent as they drank their tea together. Isabella figured this would be how her mornings would be starting from now on, so she would have to get used to it.

She nodded to him, and walked past him and into the living room. She sat down and watched the TV with interest, barely noticing Arthur sit next to her, watching with her.

The morning continued like that, quietly and peacefully, until the succeeding sound of doors opening and closing rang out upstairs. She looked to the stairs, waiting for the over-active Italian to join them. Sure enough, as soon as she turned back to the TV, Feliciano wandered down the stairs yawning loudly. He came into the living room and curled up in Isabella's lap. Said girl turned a bright red, and Arthur snickered in the background. "Well, he sure likes you, love," he said hiding another snicker as she turned and gave him a withering stare.

"Feliciano," she said gently, turning to the boy curled up in her lap, "are you okay?" He looked up at her, eyes slowly opening one after the other.

"Ve~ I'm fine Bella. I'm just a little sleepy," he trailed off, giving her a sleepy smile.

"If you're still sleepy Italy, why don't you go back upstairs and sleep?" Arthur asked, turning to him and taking another sip of his tea.

"It's too quiet and scary up there! I was scared so I came downstairs!" He exclaimed, clinging to poor Isabella for dear life. She gently pried him off of her, and stood up to look out the door. The sun was still rising, and she smiled at the array of colors in the sky.

She turned back to the two boys and nodded. "Alright, who's hungry?"

!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Three batches of pancakes later, the trio was full and contently sitting at the dining room table. She heard the sound of the mail truck, and made her way toward the door, opening it and peering out. The truck was stopped in front of Cass's house, and she saw Cass open the door to get another large package. Usually it stopped at Isabella's house first, and she said a quick thank you to whoever heard her. _I'm not getting anymore. Yes! I can't handle any more units!_

She waved to Cass, who waved back and ran a hand through her hair. Isabelle told the boys to stay put, and ran down to Cass's house. "Who'd you get this time? I didn't get anyone, thankfully. I don't think I could handle anymore," she said excitedly, giving her friend a hug.

"Uh, I got Alfred F. Jones, whoever that is. Maybe we should tell Alek about this. I mean, he's probably wondering why we left him with his family all alone," she said, gesturing to his house across the street.

"Hey Cass, I think we have to. He's getting one. Look," she pointed to Phillip, who was knocking on his door.

"Oh goodie, should we go over there?" Cass asked, turning back to Isabella. She nodded, walking down her stairs and jogging across the street. Cass followed her, and they both stood behind Phillip and waiting for someone to answer the door. Aleksey Chu answered the door, his violin still in hand.

"I've got a package here for Aleksey Chu. I need you to sign here so I can wheel it in," Phillip said, holding out a clipboard. Aleksey signed it and moved out the way so he could wheel it in.

"Oh hey Cass and Bella. What are you guys doing here?" He asked, running a hand through his blonde-brown hair.

"We're explaining what you just got in the mail today. It might take a while. Oh wait, I still have mine on the porch! Maybe I should get him out. Hey, Bella, could you explain?" Cass asked, about to run down the stairs. I nodded, and she darted across the street. Isabella gave him a smile.

"Hey, can I come in? This will take some explaining," she said, fiddling with her fingers. He smiled back and let Phillip out and let Isabella in.

"Come on in. Dimka is out with his friends, I think, and Xiu and my parents are at her practice, so I'm all alone," he said with a sigh. Isabella leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Poor Alek, Bella's here now. She'll take good care of poor baby Alek," she teased lightly, walking in and looking at the very large box. She looked at the manual and cocked her head to the side.

"Wow, he's really tall. Maybe we should wait to open in until Cass gets back," Isabella said quietly. Aleksey nodded, and pulled her into a hug.

"Aw, I missed you Bella! I barely get to see you between all of my violin and piano practices!" He exclaimed as she hugged him back.

"I missed you too Alek! Sleepovers aren't fun without you! But anyway, these are units. I don't exactly know what unit means, but they're pretty much people who come with manuals. It's pretty convenient too. Because, they're all really weird, and special, but I'm sure you'll love them!" Isabella said as they both kissed the other's cheek.

"Well, they sound like fun. So, you have to feed them right? They're like people?" He asked, poking the box.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, I have to feed mine, and I have to care for them. They're just like people."

"Wait, you have some too? Who do you have?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah, I got Feliciano Vargas and Arthur Kirkland. Cass got Matthew Williams and I guess his brother if I remember right. It's really cool though! They're really fun!" Isabella said, throwing an arm around his shoulder.

After chatting a bit, the door burst open, revealing Cass, Matthew, a blond with glasses who she assumed was Alfred, Arthur who was yelling at Alfred, Feli, and a sulking Liam. "Well, I guess the gang's all here. Let's open this box," Aleksey said, pulling the manual off the box.

**Ivan Braginski: User Guide and Manual**

**CONGRATULATIONS! **You have just purchased your very own IVAN BRAGINSKI unit. This manual was written in order to allow you, the owner, to unlock your unit's full potentials, and it is advised that you read this before trying anything. Mistreatment of the IVAN BRAGINSKI unit can (and, in most cases, will) prove extremely lethal.

**Technical Specifications:**

Name: Ivan Braginski. Will respond to "Russia", "Russian Federation", "Soviet Russia", "Soviet Union", "Stalin's bitch", "Muscovy", "Vanya", "Braginski", "Brat", and "Brother" (though a bit hesitantly to the last two, and angrily to anything pertaining to the USSR.)

Age: N/A

Place of Manufacture: Moscow, Russia

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 200 lbs.

Length: (unavailable in this manual, as the creators of the IVAN BRAGINSKI unit feared for their lives)

The non-units; Liam, Cass, Alek, and Bella; were totally fine, all reading the manual. Meanwhile, the actual units stood behind them, quaking with fear. Except for Matthew, because the two of them played ice-hockey on the weekends, and they were friends, not to his brother's knowledge. He knew if Alfred found out, he would never hear the end of it.

Isabella turned around and smiled, but it turned into a confused frown. "Guys, what's wrong?" Everyone except for Canada pointed to the box in fear, and Feliciano hid behind Isabella.

"I-it's Russia! He's so scary!" Feli stuttered out, starting to cry. _Oh great, someone else who will make him cry. _She pulled Feli into a hug, mentally face-palming. _Why does he have to cry all over me? I mean I love him and all but, he cries a lot! Wait… did I just say that I love him?_**Haha! Cliffy! Again! Mhuahahahaha~ Sorry guys. And, enter super kawaii uke Aleksey! He's Russian-Chinese. And, so I had this idea. I'm gonna let you guys submit OC's and you guys can get units too~ I sound like a little kid right now…. Anywho~ Just give me the basics, and if I need help I'll message you so I can get details. So, submit away~**


	10. He's Not Scary? He's Scared?

**Hello again darlings~ This chapter was tons of fun! Aleksey is back and so is Russia. Well, sorta Russia. Maybe you guys should read on and find out what I mean.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I wish I did. But, I wish I could make it real more than anything. :D **

Isabella decided to ignore her thoughts until she could actually sort them out, and put getting the 'scary' Russian out of the box. "Uh, Aleksey, it's up to you what you want to do. I mean, he is yours," she said, prying Feli off of her and giving him to Arthur, who looked at her in shock. She ignored him.

"Uh, the first option sounds okay, you know, the least destructive out of all of them. But, I think it's his sister who is calling for him. Can one of you do it?" He asked, turning to Cass and Isabella. Isabella pointed to Cass.

"She has a brother. She should do it, right Cass?" She asked sweetly, giving her a wide smile.

"Eh, sure. Why not? Just undo the chains," she said cracking her knuckles and her neck. Aleksey and Isabella undid the chains, and moved everyone back in case of a malfunction. "BROTHER!" She loudly screamed, making everyone cover their eardrums.

They were met with silence. "Shouldn't there be crying? Or you know something?" Aleksey asked, walking up to the box. He opened the lid cautiously and he peered in. He pulled back and gestured the two girls over. Cass looked in first.

"Uh, I think this is wrong. Anyone else think so?" She asked, looking to Isabella, who was looking into the box. Instead of a really tall guy that everyone expected, there was a little child in an overcoat and a dark hat. _Alek has a lot of those hats… ushanka right? Possibly, I can ask him later. _Either way, this was not the expected unit.

"Wait, wasn't this under troubleshooting?" She exclaimed, grabbing the manual from Liam and skimming through it until she found what she was looking for. "Yeah, it's little Russia. He's so cute I wonder why anyone would want to give him back!" She squealed, rushing back to the box to stare at the confused child.

Liam gave them a minute to squeal like girls before he pulled him out of the box. It turned out to be more like five seconds, as he brushed past them and picked him up and out of the box. He stared at him and started to squeal as well. "He's so adorable! Look at him," he cooed with a grin.

"I know, I mean he's so precious!" Cass squealed, agreeing with her brother for the third time in her life. They kept track. Aleksey picked him up and spun him around.

"You can be the sibling I actually want! We can bond together, we can plant sunflowers-" his eyes lit up when he mentioned sunflowers.

"Подсолнухи? Can we really plant them?" A tiny accented voice escaped from the small child's lips. His smile seemed to light the room.

"We can plant as many as you want!" Alek cried, pulling him closer to his chest. Isabella and Cass nodded.

"We'd be happy to help!" They exclaimed, crowding around the small child who was returned to the floor.

"Whoa dudes! Let us see him too!" Alfred yelled, pushing his way through the units to see the already trembling Ivan.

"You bloody git! You're going to scare him!" Arthur yelled from the floor he was pushed onto by a certain loud American. "When he starts crying it will be your fault!"

"Dude, what are you talking about? All kids love me! Isn't that right Russia?" He said, towering over said boy. His lip trembled and tears welled up in his eyes. He turned and clung to Alek's leg, and he started to wail.

"That's what I was talking about, git. You scared the poor child to death!" After standing up and dusting himself off, he pushed Alfred out of the way and crouched down to the child's level. "I'm sorry about him, he's not very good with kids," Arthur said sweetly, making Ivan turn around.

"H-he's scary… and tall," Ivan muttered quietly, staring warily at the American groaning on the ground.

"He's a handful to say the least. But, that's enough about him. Are you feeling alright?" He asked, holding out a tissue to him. Ivan nodded and dried his face with the tissue.

"Thank you Mr.-" he started, cocking his head to the side.

"Arthur Kirkland, but you can call me Arthur, alright?" He responded, patting him on the head. Ivan gave him a bright smile and tugged on Alek's pants.

"What's your name mister?" He asked cutely, holding his arms out to be picked up. Alek wasted no time picking him up and he settled him on his hip.

"I'm Aleksey, but you can call me big brother, okay," he said, giving him a smile, "and this is Bella, Cass and Liam," he said pointing them all out. "And that's Arthur, and that's Alfred and his brother Matthew, and that's Feli over there," he said, pointing out the rest of the units.

Greetings were exchanged and everyone decided it would be best to just relax for a day and get to know everyone. So the large group stayed at Aleksey's and chatted, getting to know everyone better.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Well, I've never been to Europe not including Russia, but I've visited my family in both Russia and China several times, if being on the same gigantic landmass counts," Alek said, answering Arthur's question if anyone had been to Europe.

"I've been to Italy before. I went with my parents when I was about eight. From what I remember, it was the longest plane ride ever coming back. I didn't want to leave because everything was so beautiful," Isabella chimed in, smiling at Feli, whose eyes lit up at the name of his country.

"We've never left America. It's not like our dad actually cares enough to take us, and forget my mother. I've always wanted to go to England," Cass said with a shrug.

"Why go to England when you could see all the chicks in Sweden! Or better yet, see the girls in France! That would be the best trip ever!" Liam exclaimed, rolling his eyes at his sister, who pushed him over violently.

"Shut up Liam. No one cares about your teenage boy wants. Well, I'd love to go to England and Greece, I changed my mind. I mean, think about all of the architecture you could find!" Cass exclaimed, pinning her brother down with her foot.

"Cass! Let me up! I can barely breathe!" Liam yelled, punching his sister's leg.

"That's great. Why don't you stop breathing? Make my life a whole lot easier," Cass replied, ignoring the pain he was causing her.

"Both of you cut it out," Bella said pulling them apart from each other with a roll of her eyes, "Cass, be nice and leave your brother alone. Liam, be nice to your sister and leave her alone."

"Are you like the mother in this relationship?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow at Bella, who shrugged.

"Yeah, pretty much. And when Aleksey's here, he's the dad. Isn't that right Alek-y?" Bella said, pinching Alek's cheeks. He swatted her hand away.

"Eh, I wouldn't say he's the father-" Liam started, although he was cut off by Cass.

"Then who is he twerp?" She asked, glaring at him.

"They're both mothers, obviously. I mean Alek acts just like you two all the time. Therefore, we have two m-" Liam was cut off by Cass hitting him over the head with a book.

"Shut up Liam. Just, stop talking. I'm sorry about him Alek," Cass apologized, still glaring at Liam's head, which said boy was clutching.

"It's okay, I know I act motherly. Dimka and Xiu tell me all the time. Mom says it's because I hang out with her too much, but I'd much rather hang out with her instead of dad. I mean, I know I'm half Russian, but my dad still scares the living crap out of me," Alek said, shivering towards the end.

"Me too," was heard from Bella, Cass, and Liam.

"So, where's he gonna stay Alek? What are your parents going to say?" Cass asked, leaning in and taking a sip of her juice box. **(A/N: Don't even hate on the juice boxes. Those things are fabu~)**

"What are we going to say about what?" A high feminine voice called from the door way, which swung open.

"Well I guess we'll be finding out. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Chu, Xiu, and Dimitri," Bella said sweetly, trying to hide the fear in her voice.**Eh, slight cliffhanger. Have I mentioned how much I love to do this? Sorry guys, I know I'm sadistic. But, yeah, guys. I need oc's~ So send them in!**


	11. We Can Keep Him Guys

**Guys, I just came back from my first anime convention. (Otakon 2012) IT WAS SO FUN~ I'm waiting for all of my friends to get somewhere with internet and upload all of the pictures so I can find my new profile pictures! I love cosplayers~**

**Anywho~ Chapter 11 guys, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say that I do not own Hetalia? **

Isabella was attempting to remain calm and not butt into Alek's conversation with his parents in the kitchen, but she was helping Cass make sure none of the units heard what was going on. Of course, that meant they heard it. "Cass, I'm worried about him, should we-"

"Bella, just calm down. He'll be fine. Just let him talk to his parents. Besides, who could resist cute little Ivan?" She replied, giving Alfred a glare as he attempted to sneak past them. He pouted and slunk back to his seat, glaring at the wall right next to Arthur's head.

"I know, I know. But… his dad scares all of us. I'm just nervous okay?" Bella replied, biting her lip and looking back to the kitchen.

"Why is it that you get so worked up over other people, but never yourself? You always put everyone before you, but if something happens to you, you never say anything. You confuse me Bella," Cass stated, rolling her eyes. Bella shrugged in response.

"I've been dealing with things by myself for a long time Cass. You've always had Liam with you, and Aleksey's got his family. Things that I have to deal with… they just stay with me. I've been dealing with my own problems for five years, and I'm not going to stop. I mean, I have tons of money to back me up in case I need it, but you guys don't. So, I've got to help my friends. You guys come before me because I know you guys need help sometimes. I mean, that's what friends are for right?" Bella in turn gave Alfred a motherly glance as he tried to sneak past her during her little speech, and he hung his head and returned to his seat. "Alfred, why do you want to know what's going on so badly?"

"Because it's not fair you guys get to hear what's going on! I wanna know to~" he stated while pouting immaturely. Bella rolled her eyes, and looked to Cass to explain.

"Alright Bella, I'll do it. We're his friends. It's as simple as that. We're worried about him-"

"So you admit you are worried about him! Aha!" Bella exclaimed excitedly, pointing to her and jumping up and down.

"Fine, yes I am worried about him. As I was _saying_," Cass started again, giving Bella a little glare, "we're worried about him, so we can listen and make sure things don't go too far downhill before we intervene. Do we make our case clear?" Cass asked sarcastically; sarcasm was her second language, before Spanish and French; and rolled her eyes at Alfred's glare in her direction.

"Fine, I get it. But I still want to know what's happening," he muttered under his breath. Bella ignored it, and looked back to the kitchen. Everything sounded calm, but she could hear the fierce undertone in Mrs. Chu's voice.

"妈妈, папа, please listen to me. I didn't order him, but I feel like I have to take care of him! He doesn't have anyone to take care of him. I mean, both Isabella and Cassandra have units to take care of. It isn't just me, I swear. None of us know where they came from. Please, let me keep him!" There was a pause after Alek's plea, before the high feminine voice spoke again.

"Aiyah, this is too troublesome. 我的爱, shall we see the child first?" Mrs. Chu asked, and a grunt was heard in response. "Go get the little one 我的孩子." Alek darted out of the room as fast as he could. He hugged Cass and Bella, and squatted next to Ivan who was playing with Feli.

"Come here Ivan, we're gonna go meet my parents okay?" Alek said, scooping the toddler up into his eyes. Ivan cocked his head to the side and nodded quietly. He went back into the kitchen with Ivan, and squeals were soon heard.

"Aiyah, you didn't tell us he was so adorable! Oh we can definitely keep him! What is his name?" Mrs. Chu asked, cooing softly to Ivan.

"His name is Ivan 妈妈. He came earlier. We can really keep him!" He exclaimed. A grunt was heard, along with a few words of Russian. "Thank you папа, 妈妈 I promise I'll take good care of him! We'll have tons of fun, right Ivan?"

"Can I hold him?" A monotone deep voice called, followed by a noise of assent. A squeal was heard and laughs were heard throughout the room.

"I wasn't kidding when I told you no one could resist him, Dimka. He's just too adorable to not love to death," Alek said between laughs.

"Shut up Aleksey. I told you not to call me that. My name is Dimitri. But, he is cute and no one heard that squeal, right?" Alek's badass older brother said defensively.

"Sure, no one heard it Dimka. You keep telling yourself that. Can he have the guestroom next to mine? I was thinking about painting it yellow, since he loves sunflowers. And can I plant some sunflowers in the little flower pots outside the guest bedroom window?"

"Aiyah, you thought a lot about this didn't you? I guess I can say yes to all of those. Just take good care of him okay? I don't want anything to happen to him," Mrs. Chu said, and a giggle came from Ivan. Cass and Bella cheered, giving each other high fiving.

"Ivan's cuteness won them over! We get to keep him!" They continued to cheer and jump up and down in circles. After calming down, the family came out of the kitchen, Ivan on Alek's hip.

"I'm gonna take him up to his room. I think he's about ready for a nap," Alek said, looking at said toddler who was nodding off against him. Bella nodded and patted his head.

"I think that's our cue to let him sleep peacefully. Alright units, Liam, we are going to let the little one sleep. Home we all go," Cass said, smiling at Ivan and marching Alfred and Liam out, followed closely by Matthew.

"We'll see you later Aleksey. Just call us if you need help okay? Good night Ivan," Bella said sweetly, leading Feliciano and Arthur to the door.

"I think it's time we took a siesta after all of that excitement, don't you think?" She asked them as they left, stretching and yawning. "Siestas are so nice to have every day," she said covering her mouth with her hand as she crossed the street.

She unlocked her door and waved to both of her units before jogging up the stairs and collapsing on her bed to think. _Why is my brain such a mess since Feli showed up? What is going on? I used to be so organized but now I feel so haphazard. I just want my dad here so he can explain everything. _She sighed and shook her head. _Okay. So, I said I loved Feli earlier. Er, I thought that I loved him. Do I really like him? I mean, I just met him a couple days ago; can I really have feelings for him already? I don't even know what it's like to have feelings for someone… Why is everything so complicated now? Dad, I'm not sure whether to thank you or be mad at you for giving me these units. And who's sending my friends the units? And what are these units from? Maybe sleep will help me deal with things. _Isabella rolled onto her side and closed her eyes, easily caught by sleep.**Ve~ Chapter 11! Oh wow! I love everyone who's reviewed, favorited, or subscribed~**


	12. Smoke, and Another Random OC

**I'm alive! And on vacation in Virginia Beach! At 12 in the morning. Yeah, I haven't updated, and you should all smack me repeatedly. But, I'm back and I shall have plenty of time to be antisocial and update. So, hugs?Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I wish I did.**

Waking up, however, was not as pleasant as going to sleep. Loud banging, screams, and the fire alarm combined together to make her shoot up in her bed. Wide eyes scanned the room hurriedly, and she grabbed the aluminum baseball bat hidden under her bed and crept softly to her door. She pushed it open as gently as she could, _don't creak don't creak don't-really?_ But, as old as her house was, it was a 9 out of 10 chance. The noise, excluding the fire alarm, suddenly stopped, and then got louder. _They know I'm awake now, no use in hiding. _She darted down the stairs and into the kitchen, holding her bat tightly before she noticed what was happening.

There was smoke everywhere, pots and pans were scattered across the floor, it looked like flour had been dumped everywhere, plates were shattered on the ground, and sitting on the floor hurriedly trying to clean up their mess were the two culprits. She narrowed her eyes and smacked the bat against her palm to get their attention. They both slowly turned around with sheepish smiles, dropping the broom, dustpan, and mop in both of their hands. "What on earth happened while I was asleep?" She demanded, looking around and sighing at the mess.

Two hurried voice cried out, talking much too loudly and much too fast for her to hear. She took the bat in her hands and slammed it against the ground after trying to get both of them to stop talking repeatedly. "Arthur, Feliciano, one at a time. Now tell me what happened to my kitchen." They both sheepishly nodded and Arthur went first.

"You see, I was only able to sleep for a little while, so I figured I would come downstairs and make lunch. But, it didn't work very well. So then _he,_" he pointed to Feli who looked like he was about to cry, "came downstairs and tried to help me, but we ended up bickering over what to make and he threw flour at me so I threw some back and then he knocked it over, and we were fighting on the floor and the oven was smoking and the fire alarm went off. And then we tried to clean it up, but…" he trailed off and Isabella smacked her forehead.

"Alright Feliciano, you're turn," she said simply, turning to him.

"Mi dispiace, Bella! Well, you see, I was-a sleeping peacefully, when I-a woke up-a to hear loud-a banging downstairs-a! So I-a ran down-a and I-a saw England trying to-a cook again! So I-a tried to-a help him, but he wouldn't-a let-a me help-a him. So we-a started to-a fight, and he threw-a flour at me, so I-a threw it back-a but then-a I accidentally knocked it-a over. Mi dispiace, I didn't mean-a to! Then-a the oven was-a smoking and a loud-a alarm, so I-a panicked," he said, talking hurriedly and occasionally apologizing in his native tongue. His eyes started water and he burst into tears and Isabella just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Okay, everyone quiet. You guys, I'm going to go turn the alarm off and tell the fire department we're all alive when they come. You guys can clean up the mess you caused. Please turn the oven and the stove off. Oh, and you aren't allowed to cook in my kitchen, and that means both of you, without my permission, okay? I don't need any more messes like this one," she said, rubbing her temples and heading to the front door to turn off the blaring alarm.

Once that was accomplished, she waited outside for the fire department to show up. Explaining the cause of the alarm, and even showing them inside to prove that nothing was wrong, they left. Cass wandered over and asked why the fire dept. showed up, so she had to explain to him, and then she had to explain to Alek who came over to ask questions. Then, even Dallas down the street came over. "Hey, Isabella, is everything alright? I saw flashing lights and I got kinda worried so I stopped by. So, is everything okay?" She asked hurriedly, rocking on her heels in front of her house.

"Hey Dallas, I haven't seen you all summer. Yeah, everything's fine. Just, my housemates almost setting my house on fire. You know, nothing much," she responded, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Housemates? Who moved in? I haven't seen anything," she stated, bouncing slightly on her heels.

"You see, they moved in unexpectedly. It was a spur of the moment thing," she replied, waving her hand nonchalantly. Dallas nodded and gave her a smile.

"I wanna meet them. I mean, I haven't even seen you since the school year ended! Can I come in?" She asked, already running up the stairs. She just smiled and nodded, letting her in. There was no stopping Dallas when she had her mind set on something.

"Ne, Bella, it doesn't smell like smoke anymore! We even cleaned up the mess England's mess!" Feli's bubbly voice called from the kitchen, followed by a low grumble.

That of course was followed by Feli's frantic screams and the sound of footsteps as both Dallas and Bella ran in to see Arthur strangling Feli and shaking him paired with a loud, "You bloody cook, take it back! My food is amazing comfort food! And all you eat is bloody pasta and-" he stopped short when he saw a confused Dallas and an angry Bella, and smiling sheepishly he released Feli and took a step back. "Why hello there girls, I didn't know we had company."

Bella gave him a withering stare and held out her arms to a crying Italian, who ran into her arms and cried his side of the story; in Italian. The Brit, however, was apologizing for his ungentlemanly conduct and introducing himself to Dallas, who busied herself with giggling at his accent. "You have a British accent! That's so cool! Where are you from?" She asked, breaking into his ramble.

"I am from London, England; which is the bloody best country on the planet, in case you didn't know. And, please do refrain from interrupting me again," he said politely, trying not to show his irritation. She either didn't notice, or didn't care.

"Can't promise I won't interrupt you. I can try though! So, Arthur, you said something about your cooking? Were you the one who almost burned down the house?" Dallas asked, looking around the kitchen and wrinkling her nose at the smell of burnt bread.

Said Brit winced and shook his head. "If that bloody Italian hadn't gone and interrupted me, this wouldn't have happen-"

"Yes it would have!" Feli screeched, damaging everyone's ears. "You can't cook! I'm sorry, please don't kill me! I have relatives in London! I'm just a virgin, please don't kill me!" He screamed again, cowering behind an irritated and exhausted Bella from a fuming Arthur, while an amused Dallas watched and laughed.

"You guys are all crazy! Your housemates are so cool Bella!" Dallas cheered, slapping Arthur on the back and laughing.

"Crazy is right, though I wouldn't go far enough to say cool," Bella stated, cooing to Feli in an attempt to get his death grip off of her. "On another note, this is Dallas, who lives down the street. Dallas, you've met Arthur, and this is Feliciano Vargas. They are my wonderful," note she had very heavy sarcasm, "housemates. I honestly hope these are the only ones that decide to show up. I don't think I can handle any more boys." She sighed, listening to all three people rambling on, and rubbed her temples. _Dad, I love you, but why did you send me boys? Boys, who I might add can be very loud and obnoxious, not to mention when you add in my also loud neighbor. I need tea._**Alright, I've got a few ocs to last me a while. And, if anyone else has one, please send them, but know they won't be in until I get everything down with my current 4. Now, go enjoy whatever it is you love.**


	13. Authoress Rambles Like A Retard

**So, this is just me rambling, so if you want, you can ignore , this is an authoress note about how you are all super amazing, wondrous, lovely people who get virtual cookies (of your choosing) and hugs. Thank you to everyone who has favorited, subscribed, or reviewed this spur of the moment story I thought would never see the light of day. You all make me smile and want to cry tears of joy. I love you all, and keep being awesome, like Prussia!Alright, I'll stop being antisocial, and leave with this note:**

_**And I know you're going to miss me. So I'll leave you with this:**_

_**You know that big ball of radiation we call the sun? It'll burst you into flames if you stay in one place to long. That's if the static don't get you first. So remember even if you're dusted, you may be gone. But out here in the desert. Your shadow lives on without you.**_

_**This is The Fangirl With A 1000 Names, Signing off~**_**Kudos to anyone who can figure out what this line is from, and another cookie and hug. **


	14. This Is Why I Can't Have Nice Things

**Alright. Yell at me all you want. I know, I know. I'm a horrible person and you should all go read someone else's story because I'm such failure. But, I shall continue to plead my case.**

**So, I just started school again, and everything's pretty hectic as I'm in an advanced math/science program and I barely have anytime to myself anymore, much less to update for every single one of you amazing people out there. Also, poor Fangirl has come down with a severe case of writer's block. I mean, I love everyone who gave me an oc, and you guys are so awesome, but I'm having trouble getting you guys in and keeping you around and circulating and having a purpose in the story. Cause, I bet you guys actually want to stay in the story right? Well, I'm working on it, so if you guys could seriously, just bare with me long enough and possibly leave some commentary on what you think might be a cool idea, then that would be super amazing.**

**Gods guys, I am so sorry, you have no idea. I love this story, but I really don't know how I'm going to add everyone to this plotline. So, please, hang on guys. I'm really lot's of love and cookies, The Fangirl.**


	15. Walking and Talking and Wants

***hurriedly drops and runs away before she can be pelted with whatever readers have handy***

Isabella found her piece of mind with a nice hot cup of tea, letting the conversations directed at her roll off. Once her tea was finished, she set it down and turned to the people staring at her, who had probably asked her questions at some point and were now waiting. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes and pointed to someone. "You, it's your turn to talk."

"Will you please get her to leave me alone!? She keeps hitting me just like America does! And she keeps insulting me too! And she's so loud! It's like you made America into a girl and shipped her off to annoy me all day long," Arthur exclaimed, flailing his arms wildly in Dallas's direction. Isabella sighed and shook her head and pointing to said girl. She heard a loud intake of breath and closed her eyes, ready for an onslaught of words.

"Dude, these guys are hilarious! I want friends like these! Where did you meet them? How old are you guys? And what do you mean I'm just like America? America is a country! I'm not a country, and countries are just abstract concepts. So what is this guy talking about?" Dallas said, rocking on her heels and poking Arthur repeatedly in the side.

"Okay, why don't we try this? Arthur, you go to your room, and Dallas, you go home. I can try and see if I can find you some friends too, I guess. But, I think Arthur is getting just a bit adverse to your presence, so I think it might be best to separate you two," Isabella said rubbing her temples.

Dallas shrugged and gave Bella a hug. "Whatever! Later Bella, by Artie and Feli~!" She said as she skipped cheerfully out of the house and down the block. Arthur however pouted and stomped up the stairs with as much dignity and grace one can have while pouting and stomping upstairs like a teenage girl or a five year old. After the door slammed shut upstairs, Isabella leaned against the wall and sighed as loudly as she could.

"Ne, Bella? Are you still mad at me?" Feliciano asked sweetly, playing with his fingers.

"No, I'm not mad at you Feli. I'm just never letting either of you cook in my kitchen without supervision," she said with a slight smile. Said boy smiled brightly and pulled her into a hug.

"That makes me happy! I didn't want you to be mad at me!" He squeezed her sides and kissed her cheek. Isabella blushed but kissed his back in response, as not to be rude.

"Why don't I make lunch this time? Are you hungry?" Bella asked, prying herself out of his grasp and looking at the newly cleaned stovetop.

"Ve~ Can we have pasta?" He asked, giving her puppy eyes.

"Oh, I guess we can have pasta. Can you get out a pot for the pasta, please? Actually, it's more like early dinner at this point," She said, pulling on an apron and tying her hair out of her face. He hurriedly agreed and scurried around the kitchen so he wouldn't make her angry again.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!

About an hour later, after both the pasta and sauce were done, Bella was knocking on Arthur's door to tell him dinner was ready. Of course, Arthur refused to come downstairs no matter how loudly his stomach was growling, so she gave up and gave up and went downstairs. The sun was still out, though it was slowly making its way down horizon. She sat in the chair across from Feliciano and ate quietly, savoring the taste. There was an awkward silence when they both finished, as they stared around the room. Finally Feliciano piped in, "Ve~ that was really yummy Bella."

Bella thanked him, and stood up to clear the table. "Ne, I can clear off the table Bella!" He said excitedly as he grabbed all the dishes and washed them in the sink.

"Thank you Feli," she said sweetly, not expecting him to help her, since he was usually useless. His smile in response was almost bright enough that she would have had to look away. She instead made a plate for Arthur and left it in the microwave in case he decided he was going to eat. After the table was cleared and the dishes put away, Feli once again latched onto Bella.

"Bella, can we go on a walk? I wanna see your neighborhood~" he exclaimed, dragging her to the door without an answer.

"I guess I don't really have a choice do I?" She asked mostly herself, making sure to grab her keys on the way outside. She locked the door behind her and walked down her stairs, lacing her fingers with Feliciano's so he wouldn't wander off and get lost. They strolled aimlessly down her sidewalk, and Bella pointed out her neighbor's houses. They eventually stopped for gelato on their way to the more urban area of her city, and stood along the sidewalk eating to cool themselves down on the warm summer day.

They made their way into the heart of the city, looking through windows and making up silly faces for mannequins. The sun was starting to set and they were walking aimlessly down the street full of stores. Their hands swung back and forth, and Isabella was beginning to think this more of a date than a casual stroll. Her cheeks turned bright red and she hurriedly looked for something to distract Feliciano while her cheeks returned to their normal color. "Look, Feli!" She exclaimed pointing to a window that she hoped would catch his attention long enough. He pulled her over to the window and his mouth formed an 'o'.

Inside the store window was a rack of expensive looking jewelry, complete with gold, diamonds, emeralds, lapis lazuli, and other precious gemstones. Her eyes widened and she longed to touch the jewelry, just for a moment. She shook the thought out of her head and smiled.

"It's pretty isn't it?" She asked him, rocking on her heels.

"Ve~ it's really pretty Bella! But you're prettier," he said with a sincere, sweet smile. The blush on her cheeks came back with a vengeance and she covered them with her hands.

"Feli, that's so sweet of you to say. Not very many people call me pretty every day," she said with a smile. She leaned in a kissed his cheek, and was about to pull back when the door opened and a man with a bag in his hands accidentally bumped into them. Their lips met and Isabella's face turned a shade of red only rivaled by Cass. She quickly pulled away and began to apologize as fast as her lips would let her.

Feliciano however just smiled brightly and laced his fingers with hers as the trekked back home; Isabella's face never leaving a shade of red.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Once the arrived home, Isabella basically dumped Feliciano at the house and told him to behave and ran to Cass's house like there was no tomorrow. Cass opened the door, pushing Liam, Alfred, and Matt out of the way and smiled. "Hey Bella, what's u-"

"We need to talk. Like, we need to talk now," Bella said, looking around frantically, like she was going to burst.

"Uh, okay? Liam, watch them, don't burn the house down," Cass said as she closed the door and looked at Bella curiously.

"We kissed," Bella said excitedly, rocking on her feet.

"You did what?" Cass asked, grabbing her shoulders and looking into her eyes.

"It was an accident, and it lasted for about a second but it happened!" She said going from smiling to frowning, and then repeating the cycle. "What do I do?"

"That's awesome! I knew I had a feeling about you two! What did he do?" She asked in return.

"He… he smiled, grabbed my hand and we walked home. Is that weird?" She asked frantically, pulling violently on her hair.

"Bella, calm down. I'm sure that he probably has no idea what just happened. By tomorrow, I'm sure this whole thing will have blown over. Now, big question time. Do you like him?"

Isabella looked at her hands, and then the ground. She opened her mouth, but all that came out was a squeak.**Bad authoress is bad. Horrible authoress is horrible. I know, you guys have every right to yell at me, and throw things, and everything else. I am so sorry for the hurried, half-assed chapter, but I promised my Cass I'd write a ton of stuff for her cause she has to deal with icky family tomorrow. Anywhooo~ Happy late thanksgiving guys! Gobble gobble. Please review~**


End file.
